User talk:Not gentile
Welcome Hello Not gentile, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Sleepwalkers page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 10:03, July 6, 2012 Double Edged edits Hello Not gentile! I've noticed how you have been adding "subtitles" after the names of bosses. Although subtitles for the first two bosses have been confirmed, the other four aren't used in game. If you can find some used in game, and provide a source at where in game you found them, then they won't be removed. -- 14:08, September 4, 2012 (UTC) : We have to ensure that the information we post is reliable. If this game have not been released yet, I'd think it is okay to add them for now, but do remember to add header. I'll check wif NOBODY since he's online. ::: Hi I'm back. Double edges is an old game hmm. I mean, the bosses' subtitles have to be the ones that are used in-game, not one in which we create for the game using our own brains. Ya, so if you can confirm that they are real actual subtitles which Nitrome has created, then yes we should include it. Let us know too =) Hope you understand =) If you have any querries, don't be afraid to ask us.=] ::: SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 15:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, don't do that Who undid your edits about the subtitles was an '''Admin and Bureaucrat, the same person who explained why he did that. Since he already explained it I'll only tell you that if you continue adding the subtitles to the page your action will be taken as vandalism and you could be banned. Please think about your actions and try to do useful edits to the wiki instead of vandalism. Thank you. 20:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Here to help First of all, please understand that the users that reverted your edits are doing it to help the Wiki, not hurt it. When you edit the Wiki, we also must in turn assume that you are trying to help the Wiki and not harm it. All this is part of assuming good faith, a more full explanation found here. Take a look at the Edged|action=history}} history for the Double Edged page. There's quite a bit of edit warring going on here, with you insisting your edits stay and three other users reverting them with the same reason. Now since it's only on one page, you will not be blocked (contrary to the above message), but keep in mind that if you do continue to revert what has already been reverted three times, the Double Edged page will be locked from editing. Again, this is to help the Wiki by preventing edit wars from escalating, which floods as well as the with unnecessary edits. You have been explained to several times in edit summaries and on your talk page why the edits were reverted, so either you missed these messages or turned a blind eye on them. The Wiki strives to provide readers with verifiable information, found in-game or from an official Nitrome source if the information cannot be verified within the game itself. In the case of Double Edged, all three editors do not see the descriptions to the names of the bosses given. Since they couldn't confirm that, it was removed. That being said, it is very clear you want your edits to stay. However, just wanting these edits to stay is not good enough. If these quotes you are adding are found in Double Edged, say what level(s) you can find them in. If you have another reason that you feel the edits must stay for, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. The community may be able to reconsider its decisions if you can provide a sufficient reason for doing so. Lastly, you have re-added the same edits that Santi, NOBODY and NTPYTO reverted within the last three days. If you continue to revert, the Double Edged page will be locked to prevent further edit warring. However, you are more than welcome to use Talk:Double Edged to discuss with other editors about your edits to the Double Edged page. Just remember to be remain civil when leaving messages, and others will do the same when responding. Thank you for taking time to read this. 23:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you want an edit war? Are the names real? You said here that you want an edit war, meanwhile you add the subtitles without providing a source, and I think that these subtitles do not appear in the game. Sorry, but the users cannot add false and/or invented info to the page, because the articles have to provide the reader real info. If you like to make fanart and fanon articles about Nitrome, you would like the Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki, where you can create your own articles about anything fan content related with Nitrome. Also, you asked that why two of the subtitles were accepted. As NOBODY said (he played the game), those two subtitles appear in the game, so thay can be added. Anyway, you can add info about the bosses if you want to. If you didn't understand something, please let me know. 10:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Oh wait I understand it now. You don't want an edit war, but please confirm and proof that the subtitles appear in the game. Thanks. :) 11:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The edit war Hello Not gentle! When that user had added those two names to the page, I thought he had gotten them from the Double Edged. The reason your previous edits were reverted was because they were unofficial. What I had thought before was that you were adding those names because the other two had names, but the other four didn't. It wasn't until you made that talk page edit that I realized you were adding them because you thought since we allowed that other user to add unofficial names, you could also. Anyway, thanks for informing in your edit summary the other two were unofficial, as I had misunderstood the entire situation. -- 17:09, September 8, 2012 (UTC) NickNames/Titles for Double Edge Bosses Non gentile, can you take 5 minutes to read this. I hope it helps to explain why we did what we did. Hi non gentile, as you may have noticed NOBODY and I had been looking into the titles for the bosses. So, it turns out the titles were actually nicknames added by a user who stopped by our wiki back in 2011. Since they were just nicknames and does not appear in the game at any point, it was removed. I would also like to offer my apology if that mislead you that it's okay to add nicknames. Non gentile, we're happy to have you in our community =) However, you really should know what you're actually contributing to! Nitrome Wiki is the encyclopedia for everything Nitrome. Encyclopedias are storehouses of knowledge. Over here at Nitrome Wiki, we work together to gather the knowledge and add it to our encyclopedia. Nitromians who consult our site would tend be able to find and read about these knowledge easily. A great comparison is the dictionary. The writers of a dictionary look all around to find the meanings of words as used by many people around us. They then gather the meanings together in one giant book, such that we the readers can learn about the meanings of words we are unsure of. The dictionary does not create new meanings of words. It makes it easier to get to the knowledge that is already there. In the same way, encyclopedias like Nitrome Wiki gather knowledge and present it in one convenient place(this website). For example, for Double Edged, we gather information from the game itself, from reviews, videos, Nitrome blogs and Facebook, and so on. We do not create knowledge. As such, creating nicknames for the bosses, even if they are based on Greek Mythology, is considered trying to create new knowledge. Hence they should not appear on our articles. What is alright however is the adding of knowledge that already exists. That is, it is perfectly fine to have a paragraph for each boss to explain where that boss came from. For example, nicknaming Herculus the son of Zeus is not okay, but explaining Herculus's roots in Greek Mythology, and a description of Herculus, his parents and his known feats(such as strength) are a great addition to Nitrome Wiki. A note of caution though. Our main focus is still on Nitrome so don't add thousand word essays for origins!!! It took close to 20 minutes to write this. Hope I helped =)SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 22:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Non Gentile Hi! Long time no see. Thanks for popping by again! SQhi•'(talk)2000 edits 12:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Lazybones Thanks for highlighting that, I forgot to take the WIP down. You can edit now, as all my edits are done for the page (all the quotes were stuff I could get from videos). -- 01:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi.I am a Nitrome wiki user.I saw you left some messages on Talk:Avatars page. Please everytime you leave a message sign your post by clicking "signature" button or by writing: ~~~~ at the end of your messages posted in talk pages of pages and user pages. 18:19, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Mountain Troll idol Hello! The Mountain Troll set piece (as described here) was changed ti "Mountain Troll idol" by you. Is it at any point in the game called "Mountain Troll idol"? Because if it isn't, then I think it should be changed back to Mountain Troll. As confusing as it will be, there really isn't any other name for it. In fact, Nitrome even mentions that there are multiple Mountain Trolls, on this page (Mountain Troll section), by saying "As much as it would be impressive to see one, I’m glad they’re no longer around to get in the Icebreakers way. Yep definitely not in this game... definitely!". They're (contraction of "they are") implies that there were more than one Mountain Trolls. Are they called "Mountain Troll idol" in the game?-- 03:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) It isn't called anything, but it's made of stone, so it isn't a mountain troll. :Well, the boss Mountain Troll looks as though it's made of rock. For now, I'm keeping the name as Mountain Troll. -- 23:31, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Signing off Hi Not Gentile, I noticed that you had not been signing off after your messages on talk pages. Please remember to. Just look at your above reply, it's hard to tell who wrote the message! Signing off is really simple. Above the editing window is a row of buttons, and just click the signature button after you're done with your message. Just one click. Please do help us out so that it is easy for everyone to see who said what, and this would be really helpful. Thank you =) SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 14:34, September 22, 2013 (UTC) But, I think my signature is only for a wiki i was helping on. And I don't know how to change it. : If you edited your signature through your preferences, should be okay. You can use your signature for each and every wiki on Wikia you visit. Maybe try signing so I can see if it works and what can be done if it doesn't work out perhaps =) SQhi'•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 14:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC)